Homework
by TheSrtaWeasley
Summary: One-Shot; Stan debe reaccionar ante la tensión sexual no resuelta hacia su querido Kyle, y más cuando se queda a solas con este toda una gran tarde. LEMMON.


_**Advertencias:**_ One-shot Lemon. SP no me pertenece, es de Matt y Trey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Homework<strong>_

* * *

><p>'Recuerda Stan, a las 6 pm en tu casa' palabras de Kyle.<p>

No había minuto en el que Stan no recordase esa frase intentando no pensar en el doble sentido que podría tener. Pero no; eso no ocurriría. Lamentablemente.

A sus 17 años recién cumplidos, Stan seguía conservando su pureza igual que cuando nació, nunca dejo de ser tan puro e igual, eso a una edad llena de hormonas, pues revoluciona bastante.

Y más si te pasas todo el día con la persona que más amas: Tu mejor amigo.

Eran muchas veces la que Stan se preguntaba si Kyle sentiría lo mismo. Por miedo a obtener un 'no' por respuesta, Stan se había ahorrado el declararse, y se había conformado con los 'Te quiero', abrazos y miradas cómplices, todo debajo de un contexto de AMISTAD. Ese concepto que tanto jodía a Stanley Marsh. Aunque por otra parte, agradecía poder tenerlo como mejor amigo, ya que podría haberlo perdido cuando tuvieron aquella crisis, después de la depresión de Stan al cumplir sus ya pasados 10 años.

Aún recordaba su noviazgo con Wendy… duró aproximadamente hasta los 15, cuando Stan la dejó tras descubrir que era homosexual. Intento apagar sus pasiones con la muchacha morena… pero fue un intento tan inútil como poner a dieta a Cartman. La chica, a pesar de los frecuentes insultos que recibía de los pervertidos de la clase, era una joven muy tradicional… era apasionada, pero no lo suficiente como para entregarse a un chico con sólo 14 o 15 años.

Aquello hizo que la mano derecha de Stan fuese el único consuelo que este tuvo durante su introducción a la pubertad.

Era algo perturbador, ya que sus amigos no tuvieron necesidades sexuales tan pronto, no fueron tan precoces como Stan.

A partir de los 15 años, se podría decir que Kyle se convirtió en objetivo de todos sus sueños húmedos y sus fantasías cuando necesitaba auto-satisfacerse.

Pero a pesar de su poca triunfante vida sexual y amorosa, Stan es probablemente uno de los chicos más guapos y más sexys de su curso.

***/…/…/…/…/***

Stan estaba en la cocina de su casa, estaba sentado en la mesa con los pies cruzados, y estaba vagando en las aplicaciones de su móvil. Sharon, parecía vestida ideal para ir a algún lugar de compras o de cena.

Las sospechas de Stan se vieron aumentadas cuando diviso a su padre, Randy, vestido de forma medianamente decente.

-¿A dónde vais? – Preguntó Stan con preocupación.

-Hijo, tu madre y yo vamos a ir a ver… ¡Un musical! – Dijo Randy con aire pervertido en cara. Era obvio lo que pasaba con ciertos musicales, ya quedo claro una vez.

-¿¡Bromeais? – Grito Stan, de tal forma, que sus padres se impresionaron. ¿Qué problema había?

Pues bien, Stan no soportaría quedarse solo en su casa con Kyle, y menos si estarían haciendo la tarea juntos en su cuarto. No… eso no. Juntos. Solos en toda la . Con Kyle. Con la insatisfacción sexual de Stan. Con lo Sexy que se estaba volviendo Kyle. No. No puede ser.

No podría soportarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Stan? – Preguntó algo molesta su madre, Sharon.

-¿Qué que pasa? – Repitió Stan molesto – Pues que esta tarde, en una hora o cosa así, venía Kyle a casa, y lo sabíais. – Dijo gruñón.

Stan se dio cuenta de su error; Ahora Sharon y Randy miraban a su hijo como si fuera bobo, o peor. ¿Es que acaso no había estado ya muchísimas veces a sola en esta casa con su mejor amigo? Sí… pero cuando tenía 8, 9, 10, 13 o 14 años. Pero no desde que empezó a sentir un fuerte sentimiento hacia el judío, acompañado de un impulso sexual muy grande.

- Stan… - dijo Randy aparentemente paciente - ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- Si es por la comida… ya es hora de que te valgas por ti mismo, jovencito. Y si no, coges dinero de tus ahorros personales y pides una pizza – Dijo tajante la señora Marsh.

Stan necesitaba tener una escusa mayor, como tener a sus padres en casa, para no tirarse al cuello de Kyle en plena resolución de Integrales y Derivadas.

-N-no es eso – Insistía Stan.

-No hay más que hablar Stanley – Dijo Sharon – Vámonos Cariño – Y dicho esto a su inmaduro marido, ambos desaparecieron por el umbral de la puerta principal, hacia el paraíso del sexo oral, o como lo llaman otros, los musicales de Broadway.

Si al menos su maldita hermana mayor no se hubiese ido a una facultad con residencia universitaria…

***/…/…/…/…/***

Stan estaba en el sofá, meditando, tras haberse tomado una tila. Supuestamente harían la tarea de mates, pero Stan ni siquiera tenía preparados los libros y los apuntes. Seguramente Kyle llevaría todo el día preparándose y estudiando para venir. Si al menos hubiese estudiado tendría una distracción estudiando con Kyle… pero al no saber ni de lo que estarían hablando, se acabaría fijando en los orbes de Kyle, en su piel, sus rizos, sus labios…

Cuando el corazón de Stan dio un vuelco al oír el timbre de la casa.

- Oh, Kyle, pasa – invitó Stan nervioso.

Kyle, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, entro. Lucía con la misma ropa de siempre, pero por alguna razón se veía algo diferente, como más sexy, o algo así.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas, Stan? – Preguntó un Kyle amable cuando subían las escaleras.

-¿EEEH? – Soltó Stan nerviosamente; pensó que se refería a su tensión sexual no resuelta, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se refería a las matemáticas – Ah, si si, pues bien. – mintió – pero ya sabes, tu ayuda nunca viene mal.

Realmente fue Kyle el que propuso de estudiar juntos.

-¿Y tus padres? – Preguntó curioso Kyle.

-N-no están… se fueron a ver no se qué mierda en Broadway.

-¿No estarán en todo el día? – Preguntó Kyle con el ceño fruncido.

Stan empezaba a tener muchos motivos para sentirse exitado.

- No – contestó Stan unos segundos después, lo cual el pelirrojo advirtió, mirando a su mejor amigo de forma extraña.

Cuando ya llevaban horas trabajando con las matemáticas, Stan estaba a punto de estallar. Eran las 9 pm y aún les quedaba mucho por delante.

Lo peor de todo, era que si Stan no hacía algo en breve le explotaría la entrepierna: En todas esas horas estudiando, Kyle se había pasado numerosas veces el bolígrafo por los labios de forma inconsciente, cada vez que pensaba porque un resultado les había dado mal. Otro de los dardos venenosos que había dado contra Stan era que Kyle, no dejaba de apoyar sus manos en sus muslos, y cada vez que Stan le preguntaba alguna duda o sobre algún resultado, Kyle se los frotaba (De forma inconsciente también) cuando prestaba atención a lo que le decía el pelinegro, y por si fuera poco, el pelirrojo no dejaba de tocar a Stan, cada vez que este se estresaba o no le salían los cálculos, apoyaba una mano en un hombro de Stan, en su espalda, o incluso en su brazo, muy cerca de las manos de Stan.

-Buuf, ¿No hueles… a humo? – Dijo Stan en una táctica de distracción.

-No, no huelo a nada – Dijo Kyle después de inhalar algo de aire para comprobarlo.

-S-sí si – insistió el pelinegro - ¡AGG! Huele demasiado a humo, ya recuerdo…¡Kenny me dijo que le iba a quemar la casa al gordo, corre, tenemos que ir! – Dijo un Stan tan exaltado, que se levantó de un brinco de la cama, corriendo hacia fuera de su dormitorio.

Al ver que Kyle no le seguía, volvió sobre sus pasos y comprobó porque no era seguido por una cabellera pelirroja. Kyle estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Stan… estas delirando, yo no veo nada.

La puta ventana, Stan la había olvidado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Kyle molesto

-Nada – Soltó simplonamente.

Esa no era una respuesta normal para una persona que acaba de simular un incendio en una casa que no estaba a muchos metros.

Stan se volvió a sentar con Kyle frente a los libros, Kyle iba a probar con empezar a estudiar otra cosa sobre las matemáticas, pero…

- Te noto raro Stan, hoy has estado… ¿Nervioso? – Dijo Kyle un tanto inquieto.

- P-puede ser… quizás necesite relajarme – Dijo este.

-¿Qué tal si paramos de estudiar y nos dedicamos a revivir viejos tiempos? – Decía el pelirrojo con una dulce sonrisa.

***/…/…/…/…/***

Stan estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras que Kyle se había tomado la confianza suficiente como para sentarse en la cama de Stan. Ambos se habían despojado del calzado y reían juntos. Stan se había relajado de una forma notable, casi impresionante.

-¿De verdad jugabas a esas tonterías cuando estabas a solas con Wendy? – Rió Kyle.

Hablaban de sus recuerdos a los 10 y 11 años.

- ¡Me obligaba! – Replicó Stan – Se me daba muy mal hacer de padre… pero cuando me dejaba hacer de madre, ¡Era el mejor! – Dijo irónicamente.

-Vaya, ¿Se te daba bien la parte femenina después de todo? – Dijo Kyle divertido

- Pff – Quejó Stan algo ruborizado; sería irónico si Kyle supiese su orientación sexual – Y tu que ¿A qué juagabas cuando estuviste con Rebecca? – Dijo para cambiar de tema.

-De eso hace ya tanto tiempo – Dijo Kyle nostálgico.

-De eso se trata – Dijo Stan picarón.

-Ya casi no me acuerdo de ella, pero sé perfectamente que cuando estaba en su casa jugábamos a los médicos.

-¡wow! – Dijo un Stan impresionado - ¿A los médicos? Yo nunca jugué a eso…

Kyle lo miro, por alguna extraña razón, ruborizado.

-Es un juego sexy – Presumió Kyle – Aunque en aquellas edades…

Stan empezó a notar la tensión sexual otra vez, pero supo contenerse.

- Siempre he pensado que era algo divertido jugar a salvarle la vida a la gente o curarlos… ¿Se le daba bien a la Rebecca? – Dijo Stan intentando no sonar celoso.

-No lo recuerdo tio, teníamos 8 años, pero supongo que si, por lo menos yo me divertía y ella parecía tan lista. – Kyle observó la cara de desconsuelo de Stan – Oye, por reírnos una rato ¿Quieres que juguemos a los médicos?

Aquella proposición era la más 'sacable' de contexto que Kyle le habría proporcionado nunca a Stan. En la vida. Pero era obvio que era una de esas proposiciones de Kyle que nunca rozarían la línea de la amistad.

-Porqué no. – Dijo Stan intentando Sonar indiferente.

***/…/…/…/…/***

-¿Seguro que se hace así? – Pregunto Stan dubitativo.

-Claro, me tengo que vestir con una bata de blanco o algo así, y luego te examino para saber… de que padeces, o a que especialista mandarte. – Parecía como si Kyle entendiese del tema o fuese a ser un futuro estudiante de medicina.

Stan se sonrojo al oir la palabra 'examinar'.

-Bien, dígame, ¿Qué le ocurre? – Preguntó Kyle a Stan, intentando no soltar una carcajada por lo ridículo que era.

Kyle estaba sentado enfrente de Stan en la cama.

-Mmmh… - Stan también quería reírse – verá, tengo algo de tos… y me duele el pecho. – Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque intentaba fingir que le dolía algo.

-Oh, entonces, yo ahora debo usar esto – le mostró unos cascos de iPod – es un aparato que se utiliza para oir el corazón, la respiración, o algo así... – Los cascos del iPod no se le parecían mucho a lo que Kyle pretendía - ¿Listo?

-Oh, si … - respondió Stan.

Sintió su cara arder cuando Kyle ponía uno de los cascos sobre el pecho de Stan, pero sobre la camisa obviamente. Kyle se ruborizó algo antes de decir lo siguiente.

-Acabo de recordar una cosa Stan, para que eso funcione tengo que hacértelo sin camisa... – Dijo Kyle intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Con las ganas que tenía Stan de hacerle todo tipo de barbaridades a Kyle, y ahora este le obligaba a quitarse la camisa.

-N-no hace falta que te la quites, solo que la jales un poco hacia arriba.

Stan obedeció tímido.

Ahora todo fue más lento, Kyle se dedicaba a palpar el liso y suave estómago de Stan, pero se dio cuenta de que erraba cuando el 'aparato' en cuestión era para medir los latidos, la respiración o cosas así.

Subió por el torso de Stan, y se ruborizó al notar, con el tacto de la suave piel de Stan, como este pelinegro tenía la piel erizada por completo.

A medida que subia palpándole el torso, Kyle no pudo evitar apoyar la otra mano en su pecho también; Stan estaba cada vez más nervioso y más tenso.

Pero por alguna razón, Kyle iba cada vez más lento, hasta que al subir hasta la cara de Stan, contempló con sus propios ojos lo rojo que estaba este, haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, y que además, seguía con sus manos apoyadas en el torso del moreno. Pero retiro solo una de las manos.

Stan maldecía el momento en el que se le ocurrió decir que estaba malo de 'tos' y que le dolía el pecho.

-Veo que sigues entrenando en el equipo – Dijo Broflovski totalmente rojo y entrecortado.

-Ajá- Fue lo único capaz de decir el muchacho Marsh, totalmente tímido.

Kyle no había separado su mano aún del pecho de Stan.

-¿Por qué esta ta-tan oscuro esto? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ya es de noche- Completó Stan - ¿T-terminaste? – Preguntó intentando fingir que no había pasado anda.

-¡Sí! – Dijo el pelirrojo, con una esplendida cara de color granate. – Sólo me queda comprobar tu garganta… para lo de la tos, supongo.

-Ohm – Soltó Stan aun entrecortado - ¿Cómo se hace?

Kyle se acercó a él con un palo de regaliz que tenía en el bolsillo.

-Debo meterte esto… eh, introducirlo… - Todas las palabras sonaban mal – .. en la boca… para ya sabes, ver… y eso. – Broflovski estaba como un tomate.

-Dios mio… - no pudo evitar decir Stan.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Kyle entrecortadamente.

-Nada, nada, procede…

Kyle se acercó a la cara de Stan, notando el olor característico de Stan, como si oliese a una mezcla entre frambuesa y canela. Muy delisioso. Hacía que los sentidos de Kyle volasen como los de su mejor amigo.

La mano de Broflovski se tambaleaba cuando se acercaba a Stan.

La erección que este obtuvo cuando Kyle le puso sobre su lengua la regaliz, después de que el pelirrojo se ayudase con una mano caliente sujetando la cara de Stan para introducir el palo… fue monumental.

-¿Stan? – Dijo Kyle impresionado cuando sacó el palo de la boca de Stan.

Stan iba a replicar cuando…

Kyle se lanzó sobre él, despejando la regaliz hacia el suelo, el pelirrojo le rodeo el rostro a Stan con ambas manos y le besó como nunca. Stan notaba los labios dulces y suaves de Kyle rozando los suyos de una forma sensual y provocativa… Kyle besaba muy bien. Sintió como la lengua de su pelirrojo se juntaba con la suya de forma melosa y apasionada a la vez, provocando que el judio se excitase casi tanto como Stan.

-Kyle…

-No digas nada a-al respecto… simplemente deja que pase – Sugirió Kyle, cuyo rostro estaba a menos de un centímetro del de Stan.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseándolo. – Dijo Stan totalmente cegado por la pasión.

-Lo sé – Completó el judío dándole un segundo beso.

Stan colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Kyle, jugando con sus rizos, mientras el segundo le besaba apasionadamente. Stan no podía dejar de recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Kyle; necesitaba tocarlo todo, sentir cada centímetro de su piel suave y brillante. Para ello despojó a Kyle de la bata de médico, para poder tocarlo mejor.

Kyle se dejó acariciar por todas partes, incluso por sus zonas íntimas a pesar de que aún no se había quitado los pantalones.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en llevar los besos y las caricias más allá, despojando a Stan de su camisa y sus vaqueros, dejándolo con unos bóxers y una notable erección a la vista. Kyle se sonrojó al ver lo que era capaz de provocar.

Stan cojió con cariño a Kyle y lo puso debajo en la cama, mientras que el se situó arriba. Seguía besándole, hasta que paso de sus deliciosos labios de frambuesa hasta su suave cuello, el cual devoraba con ansia. Con las manos recorría el resto del cuerpo de Kyle causándole estremecimientos a este. Acariciaba el pecho del pelirrojo, deteniéndose en sus pezones, masajeándolos suavemente con la yema de los dedos, para luego a proceder a lamerlos de forma lujuriosa, lo que provocó que la erección del pelirrojo se terminase de formar.

Kyle estaba tan solo con los pantalones, los cual Stan no tardó en retirar, tras unos cuantos abrazos y unos 'te quiero' a nivel de susurro, vinieron unos besos, y tras estos, Stan volvió a bajar a la intimidad de Kyle.

-N-no bajes ahí… - Pidió entrecortadamente el pelirrojo mientras se tapaba el rostro de vergüenza.

-¿P-por qué? – Preguntó tímido Stan, ¿Acaso no le gustaba lo que le hacía?- Seguro que te va a gustar- Dijo intentando formar una sonrisa pícara, pero no lo consiguió.

Stan le despojó de los bóxers a Kyle, pero debido a su petición anterior, volvió a subir por el cuerpo de Kyle rozandolo suavemente con sus labios. Si su Ky le pedía algo, él no se podía negar.

Cuando llegó a su altura, tomo el miembro de Kyle y comenzó a masturbarlo de forma suave y sensual, de manera que el pelirrojo se estremecía del gusto.

Empezó a gemir de una forma tan inocente y dulce que Stan no tardaría en querer hacerlo suyo.

-S-Stan… – decía de forma dulce.

A medida que Kyle gemía y hacía gusto de la maniobra de Stan, este bajaba la velocidad de la masturbación para que Kyle, aun que desesperado, la disfrutase mejor. El judío se agarró fuertemente a Stan, y lo tiró hacia él, haciendo que Stan tuviese que arreglárselas para seguir masturbándolo. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cercas uno del otro que parecían uno.

A Stan le gustaba notar la respiración de Kyle. Y al segundo le gustaba acariciar la espalda del moreno o sujetarle suavemente el pelo como signo de placer. Kyle ya estaba apunto.

-Stanley… te a-adoro – decía entre gemidos. Stan lo besó.

El pelirrojo soltó un gran gemido, que hizo que Stan no cabiese en sí de excitación, mientras Kyle derramaba su semilla en la mano de el moreno, el cual se la limpio, lamiendo la miel que su dulce y sexy pelirrojo había soltado.

-Dios mio Stan… - Suspiraba Kyle totalmente entrecortado.

- Quiero hacerte mio – Le dijo un Stan con una erección tan potente, que podría estallarle el miembro.

-No quiero ser de nadie más.. – le susurró al oído a su moreno.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso; Stan ya no podía contenerse más.

Kyle abrió las piernas inconscientemente, de par en par, por lo que quedó muy tentador y sensual. Excitando a Stan de sobre manera.

El moreno acariciaba antes de acometer contra su judío, sus piernas y sus muslos, gozando cada uno de los centímetros del muchacho que había sido, la musa del sexo en solitario durante muchos años.

Después de preparar la entrada de Kyle dificultosamente, el moreno se decidió a penetrarlo de forma suave.

-¡Ahhh..! ¡Stan! – Soltó Kyle de puro placer.

-K-k-kyle… que caliente y sexy e-eres… - Declaró un Stan muy excitado.

Stan empezó a moverse, suavemente y con un ritmo la mar de placentero para ambos; Kyle se estremecía del gran placer, mejor incluso que la masturbación que su ahora amante, le había proporcionado antes. Stan se movía de forma que sus testículos en ocasión chocaban suavemente con el cuerpo de su judío, y a la vez de forma que Kyle sentía como sus cuerpos estaban muy unidos… notaba la presencia de Stan dentro de su cuerpo, y eso sólo le provocaba placer y más placer.

- Más r-rápido – pidió Kyle.

Stan no pudo resistirse a obedecer a su sexy y caliente pelirrojo, acelerando a la hora de penetrarlo, de forma que ya parecían embestidas contra el sensual y hermoso cuerpo de su judío favorito.

-Kyle… - gemía Stan.

No podía evitar moverse cada vez más rápido, de forma que empezó a sudar, pero no le importaba; se sentía tan excitado que habría jurado estar en una especie de paraíso. Stan observaba como el miembro solitario de Kyle, el cual estaba en plena erección debido a las embestidas del moreno.

Comenzó a masturbar a su Kyle de nuevo, haciendo que su pelirrojo recibiera el doble de placer.

- Ahh-ahh.. ¡Stanley! – Dijo entrecortadamente en un gran gemido.

Kyle no aguantó más, derramó su semilla otra vez en la mano del moreno, eso le excito y acabo por venirse dentro del cuerpo de Kyle a los pocos segundos después, soltando un gemido ronco.

Después de unos minutos, Stan ayudó a Kyle a acomodarse, ambos estaban ruborizados por todo lo que habían hecho, pero Stan se decidió a sonreírle a su ahora amante.

-¿Te quieres qu-quedar a domir? – Preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿ Y tus padres? – Preguntó tímidamente.

-Bah, no volverán hasta mañana, seguro. – Dijo sonriéndole a su pelirrojo mientras jugaba con sus rizos.

Y dicho esto, Kyle se rezagó sobre Stan y se dejó dormir al poco tiempo, comenzando lo que sería una gran relación.

* * *

><p>I know… mi primer lemon xD Tenía ganas de hacer un One-shot (y no me quedó muy corto que digamos) y lo quería lemon, decidí hacerlo Bunny pero no se porqué me daba pereza escribir la pareja. Ya tengo mucho Style en 'Until the end' pero quería este capricho asi que al final quedó asi LOL.<p>

En parte inspirado en este FanArt: believing 36 . tumblr . com/ post/ 16839792730 /im0uto-pixiv

[Sin los espacios claro, los puse para que se viera la dirección *Noob mode off*]

_**Saludoooos!**_


End file.
